Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{5k}{3k - 1} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 1$ $ 5k = \dfrac{3k - 1}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 10k = 3k - 1 $ $7k = -1$ $k = -\dfrac{1}{7}$